


Maid Nice and Pretty

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chastity, M/M, Mentions of Cock Warming, Multi, domesticness, french maid costumes, mentions of spanking, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: It’s a domestic scene for the three of them, but even being domestic has its kinks





	Maid Nice and Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr. 
> 
> Written for the Domestic square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2

“Isn’t he so pretty like that?” Lucifer asked Sam. He really should know better than to interrupt his boyfriend while reading, but this was. . . considerably important. 

Sam made a slightly irritated noise as he looked up in the same direction that Lucifer was. He huffed and smirked, shaking his head as he returned to his book. “Hedonist,” he said affectionately. 

“Only when it comes to the two of you,” Lucifer said, sipping on his whiskey before returning his gaze to his twin brother, who was now bending over as he dusted off the many bookshelves in their personal library. This gave Lucifer (and Sam) a gorgeous look at Nick’s bare ass, hardly hidden by the ruffles in the skirt he wore. Lucifer’s hungry gaze went down from the globes to Nick’s legs, with garters and fishnet stockings, and down to the patent leather kitten heels they had miraculously found in the twins’ size. Lucifer licked his lips and returned to his writing. 

“Nick?” Sam called after a time. “Would you mind turning up the heat a little bit? It’s a tad chilly in here.” 

“You wouldn’t be chilly if you weren’t wearing just a robe,” Lucifer said, turning to smirk at his boyfriend.

“Pot, meet kettle,” Sam said, smiling as he watched Nick approach him, heels softly hitting the carpet, looking over the French maid uniform that they had picked up. He leaned up for a sweet kiss with his other boyfriend, smirking over at Lucifer. “You’re doing a good job cleaning, sweetheart,” he murmured. “Keep giving us a good little show, and maybe we’ll let you cum.” 

Nick flushed and nodded. “Of course, Sir,” he murmured. 

“You sure you’re even paying attention to him, Sam?” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Oh, I’ve been paying attention,” Sam laughed, gently running his fingernails on the inside of Nick’s thighs. “Can we see your pretty little cock, Nick?”

Nick blushed even darker and slowly raised his skirt, showing off his caged cock. 

“Poor baby,” Lucifer murmured in loving sympathy. “Does it hurt?” 

Nick shook his head. “Feels good,” he admitted. 

“Good,” Sam and Lucifer purred in unison. 

“Finish up, love,” Lucifer said softly. “And then we’ll play. Does that sound good?” 

Nick nodded. “Yeah,” he murmured, lowering his skirt shyly. 

“Good,” Sam said. He patted Nick’s flank. “Turn up the heater and finish the dusting, baby.” 

Nick nodded and left the room. 

Smirking, Lucifer and Sam looked at each other. 

“Think that if I run a feather duster up his uncaged cock, he’ll cum?” Lucifer asked in thought. 

“Maybe not on the first pass, but probably within a few strokes, yeah,” Sam laughed. “I think when he’s done, though, I’m going to turn him into my little cock warmer for a bit.” 

“You’re cruel,” Lucifer chuckled. “You know Nick  _ hates  _ sitting still.”

“Who said he had to sit still?” Sam shrugged. “If he doesn’t sit still, that’s on him.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “I call turning our pretty little maid over my knee, then,” he said. 

“You can do that before he warms my cock,” Sam smirked. “And then, oh, the fun will begin.” 

“We should role play like this more often,” Lucifer said.

“Role play us having a maid, or role play us actually not fucking like rabbits all the time?” Sam asked as he took a sip from his own glass of whiskey. 

Lucifer raised it in toast. “Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
